You Can Go Home Again
by redhatladyfan
Summary: Carmen has faced death but has never dealt with it, until someone close to her dies. The only way she knows how to deal with the pain is to steal.
1. Chapter 1 The News

Note: The episodes Can You Ever Go Home Again? was loosely based on the book You Can't Go Home Again by Thomas Wolfe. This story follows George's plot in the book and emotions I've had to endure this past year.

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Carmen Sandiego, Zack, Ivy, the Chief or any henchmen related to the cartoon. They are owned by whoever owns Cookie Jar, WOEICS, and the Learning Company, Carmen Sandiego franchise

A huge Thank You to my FABULOUS reviewer, aptasi

(U.S. VILE HQ)

Carmen was on cloud nine, her heist went better than planned. She didn't care that ACME prevented her from fully completing it. The thrill of the chase, intellect at its fullest and challenging herself is what it was about and considered it borderline performance art. Slowly coming down from her adrenaline high she walked into her office and took off her coat and hat. Running her fingers through her thick hair and sighed at the pile of papers sitting on her desk, demanding her attention. Sorting them into piles of immediate to later a small headline on the front page of a local newspaper caught her attention.

**FORMER DIRECTOR OF THE GOLDEN GATE SCHOOL FOR GIRLS HAS TAKEN ILL, RECOVERY UNLIKELY**

_Ms. Beverly Atwell, 78, former Director of the Golden Gate School for Girls has been unable to recover from bronchial pneumonia. For over 40 years she has opened up her home to orphaned girls. Upon retiring young from a position, as a top ranking scientist Ms. Atwell wanted to give orphaned girls the advantages she never enjoyed, being an orphan herself. She was a mother figure, taught them valuable life skills, and how to be good citizens. She is currently under hospice care and is asking for her girls to come home, one last time._

Carmen couldn't believe what she just read, until she read it again. The second time made her heart stop for a second. A lump formed in the middle of her throat and felt like it would choke her; instead it settled in her stomach. The floor fell away and she was falling into a dark abyss. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes in hope that it would help to steady the intense pain that was squeezing her heart. Her eyes burned as tears tried to break her molded stoic expression. Getting up she put her hands on her desk for support. Her arms and legs trembled under her weight. Every step felt like it took a lot of effort. She made her way to the office door and locked it.

On her way back she passed a mirror. Not having to courage to look at herself, she still stood in front of it. Trying to avoid eye contact she first stared at her neck and then finally at her face. The expression was a familiar one. It only appeared once before when she came to terms that her parents weren't coming back to get her, and that something bad really had happened to them. Her eyes were red with tears that rested themselves on her lower eyelids and her mouth trembled from the aching in her chest. She has never had to really deal with death to the point where it's not a possibility, but a reality.

She sat back down and pondered what she should do.

"Will she be happy to see me? Does she even want to see me? Some good citizen I turned out to be" she thought and rested her head on her left hand. Her right hand rolled a pencil back and forth on the desk.

Someone knocked on the door.

She cleared her throat, fixed her hair, folded up the newspaper and set it aside. Getting up to answer the door she passed the mirror, but didn't care to look at the image. Her hand was too weak to turn the doorknob, instead she used both hands. Moe was standing on the other side.

"Carmen looks upset" he thought, but didn't dare ask her what's wrong.

"I just wanted to give up my request for time off" he said with a nervous laugh and handed the paper to her.

"Thank you Moe and consider it approved." Carmen slightly smiled at him and started to close the door then opened it again.

"Moe?"

Moe turned around.

"Can you please tell the others… that I, too, am taking time off and won't be in communication with anyone until I get back. Thank you."

"But Carmen when will you back?"

"Oh." Carmen hadn't thought this far ahead. "I'll call when I'm on my way."

Moe watched his boss slowly close the door. He wanted to inquire about what was bothering her, but having worked for her for so long he knew she wouldn't tell him, even if she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

The Girls School hasn't had this many souls in it for over 5 years, as all the girls she was assigned grew up. The lower floor was filled with women, husbands and children. The second floor was empty with former children's rooms, but were converted into crafts rooms or left empty. Ms. Atwell's room was at the end and had a wonderful view of a well-kept garden. People were going in and out of her bedroom. Their faces were happy as they entered and somber when they came out.

Two women, Sandra Collins and Dianne Sawyer, sat on a couch near the fireplace. Sandra was a lawyer who specialized in patent infringement. Dianne owned a couple of bakeries in the Bay Area. They reminisced about the adventures they had as girls, then one of them mentioned Carmen.

"Do you think Carmen read the newspaper and will show up?" asked Sandra.

"I don't know and, frankly, I don't care. When she became a criminal I've lost interest in her all together" Dianne said and crossed her arms. She felt more betrayed than anyone, because she and Carmen were very close.

A group of women were standing in the corner. They were just children when Carmen left to join ACME. Their husbands were huddled next to them in their own conversation.

"Think she'll show up?" one of them asked.

"If I were her, I wouldn't show my face around here. Not after all the disgrace she's brought to Mother Atwell, the school and ACME" a woman spat out.

"What are we going to say when or if she does arrive?"

"I say we ignore her."

Coming up the driveway Carmen saw the place she called home. Memories of playing hopscotch, jump rope and other games flooded her mind. Cars lined the parking lot from station wagons, mini-vans to flashy roadsters. Butterflies flew inside her stomach. Finding a spot near the driveway entrance she got out. Her palms were sweaty to the point where if she had to hold onto something she wouldn't be able to. Walking up to the house her heart beat increased.

When she stepped into the main room everyone stopped talking. Many of her childhood friends glared at her, some had disapproving looks.

"Hello everyone" she said and smiled.

No one acknowledged her. Carmen felt a chill pass through her body as everyone stared at her. She made her way up the stairs. Her heels made each step creak, making her feel extremely heavy. Once she stepped on the second floor a feeling of calmness swept through her. Carmen knew this floor like the back of her hand. She remembered when she would time herself to see how long it would take her to get from the second floor to the first using various techniques, like sliding down the banister, running down or tying rope to the rail and swinging off. She mentally laughed.

Mother Atwell's bedroom was at the end, where it has always been. She approached the halfway open door and peeked inside. The nurse was standing over a pale and very frail sleeping woman. Carmen took off her hat and knocked on the door.

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Yes, Carmen, we've been expecting you" said the nurse.

Carmen studied the nurse for a few seconds then said "Don't I know you?"

"Of course silly, I'm Michelle Foster" the nurse hugged Carmen.

This was the first welcome Carmen's gotten since she arrived and it felt great.

"Michelle, I didn't recognize you. How are you?"

"I'm doing well; obviously, I'm a nurse now and been taking care of Mother Atwell for the past few years" Michelle smiled. The puffy bags under her eyes indicated that she hadn't slept much and had been crying.

Carmen smiled back, "So how is she?"

"Well, she doesn't have that much longer. The death rattle has set in however; she's been waiting to see you." Michelle gently nudged Ms. Atwell's arm. She woke up and coughed. "Carmen's here."

Ms. Atwell's eyes looked for her, Carmen moved closer.

"Oh baby, there you are." She tried to reach for Carmen but her arm was too weak. Carmen grabbed a hold of the soft hand.

"I'll leave you two alone" Michelle said and walked out.

"Sit down by me."

Carmen cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed. The atmosphere in the room got heavy. Carmen knew that death had arrived. She brushed the back of the soft tender hand against her cheek. Tears ran down her face.

"Oh baby, no need for tears. Remember what I told you, death is just…another adventure." Her hazel green eyes gleamed.

"I..I'm ss-s-sorry for what I've b-b-become." Carmen stuttered looking down. "I've disgraced you and for that I am truly sorry."

"No, no, my dear." Her hand squeezed Carmen's. "You haven't disgraced me, you never have. I couldn't be more proud of you, of all my girls" she said in a very ragged voice and began to cough. Carmen could feel it in her chest.

The coughing didn't stop. Michelle came back in and started to prepare the medicine. Ms. Atwell slowly shook her head. Carmen looked at Michelle. They both knew what was going to happen. Michelle took her mother's other hand. Ms. Atwell closed her eyes and began to breathe shallowly. Then she stopped.

The world ended for Carmen as she felt her heart shatter. She no longer cared about VILE, being a top criminal or the thrill of the chase. They gently placed their mother's arms at her side, got up and hugged each other. Burning tears rushed down her cheeks. After a few minutes they were both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I'll go tell the others" Carmen said softly and put on her hat.

"Right, I'll get started on the paperwork."

They hugged each other one last time.

Carmen slowly made her way to the stairs. She was in a sort of a trance. Everyone was looking at her, as if in anticipation for her to say something.

"I'm sorry, Mother's gone."

Women hugged their partners and children then their "sisters".

Dianne came up to Carmen and said, "I'm sorry too, ACME and the authorities are on their way."


	3. Chapter 3 What If

The words felt like a slap across Carmen's face. She looked around and saw many of her former childhood friends staring at her, some averted their eyes.

"You better leave" Dianne said sternly.

Carmen didn't say anything, just turned around and ran out the door. Stepping out of the warm comfort of her former home, the cold air stung her face and calves. Working out of pure adrenaline she ran to her car. Tires screeched as the car raced down the driveway, she half-expected to run into a barrage of police cars and ACME, but saw no one.

She was lost thought as she made her way down the hill when it occurred to her "Did they just want to get rid of me?" She pulled onto a scenic viewpoint that overlooked the ocean.

The brisk ocean breeze rustled her hair, as she got out of the car. Her coat flapped behind her. She crossed her arms and looked at the sunset. Thick clouds hung in the sky, allowing only small amounts of sunlight through. An unknown song played in her head, whatever it was, it was very comforting. The clouds parted letting more light shine down. It looked like a flashlight shining through dark fabric with orange and red trimming. Finally the song ended. She smiled and looked down at that waves crashing onto the jagged rocks below.

"I wonder what it feels like to die? What would the world be like without Carmen Sandiego? Would anyone care?" she pondered. "Anything can go wrong during my heists. My equipment could fail, lose my footing or be killed by the hands of another. Nothing is certain..."

Carmen didn't have a religion in the sense of a named one, but as she looked at the sunset one last time she knew Mother Atwell had gone to a better place. She jammed her cold hands into the oversized pockets and made her way back to the car. She felt an envelope in her left pocket.

"What's this? Who could of…Michelle" Carmen thought and started to take it out, then stopped. "No, no, it's best I wait until I get back to the safe house. If I read it now, I know I'll be too emotional to drive."

~Safe House ~

The red roaster rolled into the garage that was built into a warehouse building. The safe house wasn't really a house but a trendy condo that had been renovated out of an old abandoned warehouse. The realtor and contractor didn't ask too many questions when it was being sold and built. They were just happy to get the money. The abode was secured with the latest security equipment and became a home away from home. Carmen turned off the engine and sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes. Images of what happened played in her head.

She got out and, like a zombie, made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Carmen was emotionally and physically drained, but mostly felt very hallow inside. The only semi-lively thing was the buzzing that came from the automatic overhead lights. She closed her eyes, sitting there listening to the emptiness. The lights turned off from lack of movement. Carmen was unsure of what to think or do. This was first for her. She was always perceived as the strong one in the VILE family and in ACME's. Now here she is the world's greatest criminal sitting alone in the dark, expressionless and numb.

Carmen adjusted her position to lie down. The lights turned on, blinding her. She squinted and placed her hat over her face and kicked off her stilettos. In a few minutes she was in a much needed sleep. The sound of a garbage truck heavily putting down a dumpster woke her up. It beeped while backing up then drove away. The lights didn't come on for they weren't programmed to come on after 5 am. Carmen wearily sat up and looked at the clock. It was 6 am. She looked at the dimly lit morning sky though the skylight. The fog wasn't too thick.

Slowly getting up, she stretched then rubbed the back of her aching neck. The sofa pillows were no substitute for bedroom ones, and made her way to the bathroom. Examining her face in the mirror there were puffy bags underneath her eyes, they resembled the ones on Michelle. Carmen's eyes were red and tear stains ran out the corners of her eyes and into her ears.

"I must have been crying in my sleep" she said in a groggy voice.

Carmen made her way to the bedroom and got out a change of clothes then went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she came out she realized she had forgotten to read the letter in her pocket. Bending down to rummage through the scarlet coat she couldn't help wonder what life would have been like if she wasn't chosen to be a detective who turned into a criminal.

"Would I have a family? What would I be doing for a living? I know one thing…I wouldn't have been shunned like I was yesterday."

She took out the envelope. There was writing on the outside.

"_Carmen, I thought I'd give this to you tonight, as seeing how difficult it would be for you to come back. Michelle. "_

Carmen opened it up and immediately sat on the bed.

"_**My Dearest Carmen, **_

_**Don't ever think I stopped loving you after you became a criminal, and might I add a very good one. I'm proud of you for your accomplishments, intelligence and compassion towards others. I've taught you how important it is to always challenge yourself and look at what you've done! **_

_**Attached is a key that opens a safety deposit box # 34896 in the downtown main branch of the First California San Francisco Bank. I've signed the papers to Beneficiary and all you need to do is present the enclosed paper. They will honor it no questions asked. Only do this when you're ready. **_

_**My love always, **_

_**Mother Beverly Atwell."**_

"I'm not ready" she said and wiped rogue tears from her cheeks.

Carmen got up and paced back and forth, her mind still torturing her over what happened.

"Come on Carmen pull yourself together." Her hand rubbed her forehead. "I have to do something or these thoughts will overtake my sanity." After a couple of paces across the room she stopped.


	4. Chapter 4 White Lanterns

Ivy and Zack arrived in St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican City. The early morning air was crisp, as the sun hinted at coming up over the horizon. They walked down the grand marble hallway to the end where a crowd stood.

"Hello, we're from the ACME Detective Agency, Carmen Sandiego division" Ivy stated, while showing them her badge.

A short man approached her, "Scusa Signorina, as you can see our beloved Pieta is missing." He was obviously shaken from the incident. The crowd stepped aside to reveal a bare spot.

"Don't worry we'll get the statue back." Ivy said, while Zack translated and added a few statements of his own.

The distressed party left them alone to examine the area.

"I don't see any clues" Zack said, and circled the base once more. "How did they even know Carmen stole it? I mean there is no evidence that she was even here."

"Who else would steal something as heavy as the Pieta? It's made out of solid marble."

"True, so…where's the clue?"

Ivy and Zack made one more pass around the area. They didn't find anything.

"It's not like Carmen to forget about leaving a clue" Ivy said. "What do you think we should do little bro?"

"You got me Sis. I do know that I have to clear my head. Let's get some fresh air and come back in. Maybe we missed something."

Ivy shrugged her brother's plan was better than anything she could think of. They walked out. Zack told the guard that they're just going out for fresh air, and would be back. The detectives walked straight ahead towards the fountain. The sun was coming up, as the bell rung 5 times.

"I can't believe Carmen stole the Pieta, a religious monument of all things. She's getting pretty bold" Zack said.

"I just hope people don't take it the wrong way or else she'd really be in trouble." Ivy's statement made her feel concerned for the safety and well-being of her former idol. Now Zack was worried. He scratched his head imagining what would happen to Carmen, and it wasn't pretty.

They reached the fountain and sat on the ledge, both were quiet. Ivy turned around to run her fingers in the water, when she saw Carmen's logo flag sticking up.

"Zack look!"

He turned around, rolled up his sleeve and reached down and took it out. The young detective held the dripping wet clue in the air. Neither said a word nor did they look at each other. A few slow seconds passed and Ivy finally took the clue.

"Why did she leave it out here? It's as if she didn't care where she left it?" Ivy looked at her brother who only shrugged.

She unclasped the lid and opened the small coffin shaped box. Zack dried his hand using his oversized sleeve and took out the contents. Inside were white pieces of paper the kind used for origami and some instructions. They were in Mandarin Chinese.

"Hey, it's instructions. Cool." Zack, immediately, started to fold the paper according to the provided diagram. After a few minutes he finished. "It's a lantern."

"A lantern? That's really vague. I wonder if there's more inside." She looked inside the box to see only the bottom. Ivy turned the lid over and saw a piece of paper stuck on the inside, took it out and unfolded it.

"Listen to this. This second New Year festival is to catch a glimpse of loved ones who are passing into the Temple of Heaven. Will you do this when I'm gone?"

They got quiet.

Zack was the first to speak, "Wow, talk about a mood changer."

"Tell me about it. I wonder what's bothering her."

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has affected her personality. This clue, well this case doesn't have her style, no flair."

"Well" Ivy sighed. "That maybe, but we still have to figure this out."

"I once did a paper on Chinese festivals and the one comes to mind is the Lantern Festival, which began in 230 B.C. In this festival people gather in groups and hope their lanterns are bright enough to see loved ones passing over. Also, the color white is symbolic with death. "

"Why is Carmen thinking about death? She's already faked her death. We've been through this." There was silence between them, as they tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

Ivy broke the silence this time, "So what about the Temple of Heaven?"

"Um" Zack searched his brain. "It's a temple complex in Beijing. It took 14 years to complete and was used by the Emperors of the Ming and Qing dynasties who would pray for a good harvest. "

Ivy looked at the box then at her brother, "Player C-5 us to the Temple of Heaven in Beijing, China. "

~Near the Peking River~

Carmen was bent down busy lighting her lanterns. Tears ran down her face, as she thought about her mother. She wiped them away with a gloved hand. The wet leather rubbed her face, causing red marks to appear on her cheeks. Her entire body was sore and she was emotionally tired. But the sorrow was too strong to let her rest.

"Oh Mother" she cried. "I'm sorry, really sorry. I don't know if I could live any other life. It's as if my only place in society is to be a criminal."

She put the lanterns in the water and pushed them away. Her red eyes watched as they wobbled towards the middle of the river. Carmen got up, brushed some hair out of her face and adjusted her hat.

She sniffed and wiped more tears. "Ok pull yourself together" she said to herself. "The detectives will be there soon, and the henchmen know what to do when they arrive."

Carmen took a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose. How she hated avoiding them, but what else could she do? Face them, and let them see her like this?


	5. Chapter 5 Human after all

Zack and Ivy arrived at the Temple of Heaven complex. It was filled with people taking photographs or simply walking around exploring each building.

"This isn't like Carmen to commit a crime with a lot of people around" commented Ivy.

As if say are you sure about that to Ivy's comment people ran out of the Imperial Vault of Heaven screaming. Bricks fell as the structure was being pulled from its base. The detectives turned around and ran towards the building but stopped when they realized there was nothing they could do to stop it. They watched as the half rotunda building was lifted into sky supported by thick cables attached to Carmen's blimp.

Spectators took photographs and the name Carmen Sandiego could be heard.

"Look!" Zack shouted and pointed towards a manila envelope that floated down.

He and Ivy ran towards the spot where it would land. Ivy jumped up and caught it. Carmen's logo plastered the front. Ivy tore it open and took out the letter.

**Detectives, **

**Burying people who have no names doesn't make them any less of a person. However would it be appropriate to write **_**Unknown**_** on their **_**tomb**_** and salute their memory on top of a stars and striped hill?**

**Carmen**

"Ok something is definitely going on with Carmen. First she steals the statue of Mary holding her dead son. Secondly, asking if we would light a lantern if she were to die and now stealing the Imperial Vault of Heaven."

A bewildered Ivy looked at her brother for an answer. He took the letter from her hands.

"It's like she's trying to tell us something." Ivy took the letter back. "That could be, but what? We haven't heard about any of her henchmen."

"True" said Ivy. "It has to be someone we don't know. I mean there's no way for us to know about all her acquaintances."

Ivy looked at her brother again. He looked down, put his hands in his coat pockets and kicked a small rock with his shoe. He didn't bother to see where it went just listened to the faint noises it made as it bounced along the pavement then stopped. Carmen has always been someone above having human qualities. It was difficult for the moppy haired adolescent to fathom that the greatest thief of all time…is human after all.

"Let's solve the clue." His sister said snapping him back into reality. "Hmmm…it's definitely referring to an unknown person or persons." He took the letter out of her hands.

"Look at the italicized words Unknown and tomb that can be the Valley of the Kings. There are tons of tombs there with unknown kings and queens."

"Yes, but why would she put salute in there the word seems out of place. And why would it matter if the salute was on top of a stars and striped hill, perhaps the unknown person is a solider?"

"Player cross-reference unknown, tomb and solider."

The Chief's voice was heard, "There are many Unknown tombs around the world from Tomb of the Unknown Soldier of the Independence in Metropolitan Cathedral in Buenos Aires, Argentina. The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier beneath the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, France. Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, Carabobo Field, Carabobo and the Tomb of the Unknown Revolutionary War Soldier, Washington Square in Philadelphia."

"Hey wait a minute. That last one Washington Square that reminds me of Washington D.C." Zack's eyes grew bright. "Like the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier or Tomb of the Unknowns it's sometimes referred to. The memorial sits on top of a hill in the Arlington National Cemetery."

"That's got to be the place, but why would Carmen want to steal that?"

"No clue Sis, but I bet we'll find out soon enough. Placer C-5 us to the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier in Arlington National Cemetery in Washington, D.C."

~Arlington National Cemetery~

The C-5 dropped them off a little ways from their specified location, more like near the bottom of the hill.

"We've got to get that thing fixed" complained a panting Zack as they walked up the hill.

"Come on Zack a little exercise wouldn't hurt you."

As they neared the top they noticed Carmen standing next to the Tomb. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Trying to be quiet so that she wouldn't notice them, Zack and Ivy walked around so that they could come up behind the thief.

"Nice to see you paying your respects detectives" Carmen said in a raspy voice, but didn't turn around.

Zack and Ivy stopped in their tracks.

"What are you up to?" demanded Ivy and began to walk towards Carmen who turned around.

Both detectives were taken back at the sight of the woman. During all the times they've spent chasing her not once have they seen her looking so disheveled. It was clear her high, almost smug, confidence was gone and she wasn't mentally or physically together. It looked she'd been crying for some time, as her eyes and nose was red. Her hair wasn't neatly done and appeared very tangled. Her voice wasn't smooth as silk, but very ragged like she had a sore throat.

"If you must know" she reached into her pocket, the detectives jumped but relaxed when she pulled out a tissue. "I've had someone whom I care most deeply for pass away."

"So that gives you an excuse to go around stealing?" snapped Ivy.

"Ivy!" hissed Zack and shot his sister a look. He was sensitive to what Carmen was experiencing, as it reminded him of their grandfather who gave him his WWII jacket before he passed.

"I know it's not an excuse Ivy, but I needed something to take my mind off the pain."

Ivy was about to say something, when Zack interrupted in a loud tone.

"So you needed some way to forget the pain and by doing what you do best acted like a type of healing treatment."

Carmen nodded and wiped her nose.

Ivy felt a little bit embarrassed from going off on Carmen. After she calmed down it was obvious that the master thief was in pain. She had a frown, but not her usual stoic one but one of sadness. Ivy could see the tiredness in the woman's eye, the dark circle underneath it was a tell tale sign. Carmen was very weary like she hasn't slept in a few days. Her body slightly swayed trying to maintain a balance on her stilettos, as she talked to them.

"If I may ask who died?" inquired the redhead.

"My mother."

"Your mother, but I thought you were..."

"I am, but she was my mother at the orphanage. This is the woman I can thank for giving me the thirst for knowledge. She knew everything about everything. "Carmen looked up at the sky in a fond remembrance. "I remember one Christmas a local business gave all us girls bikes. My sisters took to riding right away, but I wanted to know how it worked before I got on. So mother helped me take it apart and study each gear and cable. By the time we reassembled it I knew more about bikes than I ever thought possible." The thief smiled.

Zack and Ivy looked at each other. Never before had they had such a conversation with her. Usually when she offered personal information it was only in bits and pieces.

"Were you planning on stealing this tomb?"asked Zack, but he already knew the answer.

"No, and I'm sorry for brining you all the way here. I just thought you'd like to know why my theme has been death. I know I've already taken you down that road." Carmen looked down at the flowers then gently propped them against the tomb base.

A helicopter got closer as the wind picked up blowing dust from the cement around their feet.

"I guess you're going to try and catch me?"

The detective exchanged looks. Finally Ivy spoke, "Not this time."

"Thank you detectives and everything is being put back as we speak" the thief smiled and tipped her hat.

The helicopter above them lowered a ladder and she grabbed onto it. As it pulled up Carmen waved at the two teenagers below her. They watched it fly away.

"Looks like she got away again little bro."

Zack smiled and nodded putting his arm around his sister.


	6. Chapter 6 Home

The helicopter whirled off into the evening sky. Carmen slumped into the copilot seat. It was a different scene than normal after a heist; usually she's a bit more talkative. The pilot wanted to say something to consol his obviously grief stricken boss, but it was a known fact that even on her worse day Carmen would never volunteer personal information. Instead he stayed focused on the instruments ensuring that they flew below radar detection.

It landed in the middle of a bare spot in a hidden grove outside of the city. A guard and a driver henchmen where waiting by the car. As she got out and walked towards the slick black vehicle the men couldn't help not to feel sorry for their boss. They heard through the VILE grapevine that she had received bad news.

After getting settled in the back seat her driver asked "Where to boss?"

Carmen cleared her throat, "The safe house near Capital Yards please." It was currently empty making it the perfect place to get the much needed rest before heading to San Francisco.

"Yes Ma'am."

Carmen silently sighed and examined her gloves. These gloves have traveled all over the world with her. She removed them to examine her hands. Not bad looking, as she turned them over to look at the back, little scars here and there but still very feminine.

"How many times have they saved your life?" she mentally asked herself. The answer was, "Too numerous to count."

They've never let her down before until recently. After all these years not once has she cared enough to pick up the phone or write a letter to see how he mother was fairing, all in fear of how her former caregiver might react.

"Come on Carmen. You're a grown woman. How could you let something as petty as your possible hurt feelings get in the way? And why didn't you stand up for yourself back at the house? You had every right to be there. I bet those women had a good laugh at your expense after you left." The voice in her mind mentally bashed, but it was right.

By the time the car drove into the hidden underground parking lot Carmen was fuming at herself. "Pick me up at 10am and take me to the barn" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The driver smiled at the familiar demanding tone in her voice.

Carmen called for the elevator. She listened to her ride's screeching tires as it turned a corner.

"How could I even let those women talk to me like that, especially Dianne? I know we were close and sometimes had our differences..." The elevator doors closed.

She slammed the door behind her and tromped past the hallway mirror. The red image caught her eye making her stop and backup to take a look at herself. It has been a week since she has fully paid attention to her appearance. She took off her hat. Dark bags now settled underneath her semi yellow/red eyes. Frown lines embedded themselves into the tired looking skin around her mouth. Her hair was matted from being played with too much by her gloved hands.

"No wonder the detectives felt sorry for me. I'm a pathetic looking mess" she said and put her hat back on.

The next morning the sun beamed a little bit brighter, in fact everything seemed more vibrant in color, taste and texture. It felt like she's had some closure. The heist therapy must've worked after all.

A buzzing noise came from the intercom, with food in her mouth she answered.

"Yes?"

"I'm here boss."

"I'll be right there" and stuffed another bite in.

Two hours later they arrived at the barn.

~San Francisco~

A woman with stunning blue eyes and a long thick black French braid entered the First California San Francisco Bank. She presented the beneficiary paperwork to the teller who escorted her to the bank vault. As they neared the secure location the woman couldn't help but to habitually analyze the vault makeup. Her hand lightly knocked against the oversized thick open door as she stepped out of the way to allow the teller to enter first.

Its thickness was a dead giveaway about its material contents, 3 feet of a standard vault concrete and steel reinforcement mix. It has a classical combination lock that probably has several hidden locks attached to it judging by the 8 bolts in place. And the combinations looks about a 5 number one and let's not forget the ever necessary timed lock that releases after you land on the last hidden one digit 10 seconds after the initial spin.

"Here's you are, safety deposit box # 34896, Miss. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The clerk asked and placed the small metal box on the high table.

"No, thank you."

Carmen watched the teller leave and looked up to smile at the camera. It felt odd being in a place that's considered a criminals paradise, but there nothing else of desire expect for what was right in front of her. She opened it up, inside were two envelopes a thick and thin one. The thinner one had, "Open first" written on it. Inside was a letter addressed to her.

_Carmen,_

_I want to thank you for coming to see me. I know it must've been a difficult experience for you to meet all of your former sisters and to know how their perceptions have changed about you. You were and still are a very brave person. I must admit that when I read how you left ACME for a life of crime I was shocked. I even blamed myself and wondered if there was anything I could've done differently. But then one day it dawned on me. When the police brought you to me all those years ago I knew there was something different about you. As a small child you weren't in tears or shaken up, like other little girls would be. Instead you were calm and quite talkative for a 2 year old. Right then I knew you were going to be somebody special even if that meant becoming a living legend criminal. _

_Alright down to business. I have a plot at the Golden Gate Cemetery, Row 36, Lot 12. In the other envelope is a copy of my will. It must be hard to not have a permanent place to call home, which is why I bequeath to you the Golden Gate School for Girls, my home and now your home. You will find the deed in the other envelope. I know you will probably want to move the structure, so the land is for you to do whatever you wish._

_Always,_

_Mother Beverly Atwell. _

Tears welled up in Carmen's eyes. If anyone was watching her through the camera they would see a woman with her head in her hands sobbing. This was the best gift anyone has ever given her. She took a tissue out of her pocket to whip away the hot stinging tears.

The cemetery was peaceful as the green grass swayed in a light breeze. Carmen looked at the map and counted the rows. As she approached the area she noticed a bunch of dead flowers heaped on top of a grave.

"That must be it"

A lumped formed in her throat as she got closer. She knelt down next to the mound with tears already running down her cheeks and cleared a space to lay the fresh bouquet. A few salty droplets landed on the sweet smelling petals.

"Thank you Mother. Thank you for the house…my home. And most of all thank you for not shunning me. It makes me feel good to know that I can come home" she sniffed. Suddenly a warm wind blew around her, rustling the grass and the leaves in the trees. She looked up at the blue sky and smiled. It felt like her mother came to say "You're welcome."


End file.
